Sensei's Growing Popularity
by Densetsu-no-Maguro
Summary: His latest character gave him the most dramatic plot twist that he had ever seen. And Kiyoteru Hiyama has to go through a few stages of shock-pure shock- to properly get over it. But why is everyone making it worse? [COMEDY Evillious!Spoilers ]


**_Sensei's Growing Popularity_**  
_Prologue  
"Sensei, plot twist!"_

* * *

Kiyoteru Hiyama slowly put down the novel that he had received and took three deep breaths.

Those deep breaths, of course, did not equal to the amount of characters that he had held roles for. He had to be paired up with Luka, Meiko and Miki, he had to be the brother of Iroha, the father of Yuki, Shouta and Ai, the rival and friend of Kaito-

-the creator of himself, the brother of himself, the brother of Iroha again, the brother of Meiko, the ancestral relative of almost every single Vocaloid ever represented in the work that was the Evillious Chronicles.

Fifth the Pierrot really was a bit too much for him to handle, and the poor thing ended up staring at Iroha as if she had recently murdered someone in which he had accidentally walked in and caught her in the act. Iroha was rather nonchalant; in fact, she loved her role as Irina Clockworker, and she even phoned up mothy to give him her utmost thanks for giving her such a great role.

It was too much.

At first, Kiyoteru was fine holding the role of Keel Freesis; in fact, he loved to act as Keel. Keel was a great role model to be, and slowly, he realized that he was to receive another role; Kiril Clockworker. That was fine too, and representing a person who dearly loved music was excellent as well. But then it slowly got even more taxing on the bespectacled man, as he was assigned with being Pale Noel, a criminal.

Now, don't be mistaken; he didn't mind at all. In fact, whenever he acted as the criminal type, he tended to get a lot more popular by then. But then the wham that was the Fifth the Pierrot novel really knocked him over mentally, in which Seth TwiRight, an incredibly intelligent and ambitious scientist, ended up to be...

Wait for it...

...A talking mask.

"Kiyoteru-nii, don't be so disheartened," Iroha laughed. "It's okay, really! At least you're some powerful humanoid thingamajig that really knows how to survive, unlike me who just screams all over the place. You should ring mothy-san up and thank him for this!"

Kiyoteru didn't say a word.

"But...ahaha...I was almost scared when your character was the Demon of Wrath, and then I read about the mask part and...oh my goodness, if someone were to step on you right now, it'll be so funny, nya? You get the good and the bad, after all!" Iroha laughed, hugging the book close.

"I should think that my character had the biggest plot twist," Luka Megurine sighed, walking into the lounge in where all the Vocaloids rested after a long day of work. "I'm not even me. That's a little bit rough, huh?"

Iroha got up and gave her an affectionate hug. "But you were famous, Luka-nee! Famous! Nya!"

"I-I still am, excuse you!" Luka huffed, yet she hugged the younger Vocaloid back. "Irina was quite scary too, so you get quite a lot of screentime in the novel, hm, Iroha-chan? I can see how happy you are~!"

"Wah, you can tell? How can you tell, nya? How?" Iroha gaped in surprise.

But Kiyoteru, poor, poor Kiyoteru, was just at a loss. He was at a complete loss, and he ended up rereading the part in where this Seth TwiRight, this other character of his, ended up creating most of the dangerously problematic characters in the story. And while he tried to catch his breath, Iroha and Luka acted as if they were so proud of the entire storyline, since they got over their initial shock over the newly released novel.

Maybe he should get over it. Yes. Surprises like these were normal; he was supposed to expect dramatic plot twists like this...

It was at that precise moment where Meiko burst into the room, in where she excitedly greeted Kiyoteru with her usual boisterous manner that clearly told the world that the great Meiko, the great mother figure of the entire Vocaloid family, was drunk.

"Hello there, my lover-no, my brother-no, uh...my father...uh..." Her face suddenly looked horribly confused. "Wait, let me read that a-again..."

Kiyoteru almost wanted to cry.

* * *

A/N: This is a new fanfiction that is completely drama-free, yet Maguro can't really guarantee that. It's not sure whether it will be multi-chaptered either, but it's a fanfiction that will involve a lot of spare time to complete.

-Nairo


End file.
